Benutzer Diskussion:Exuled
*falls es dir hier gefallen sollte (woran ich nicht einen augenblick zweifle), dann kannst du unter diesem link hier http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats deine stimme für dieses projekt abgeben!! stimmabgabe bis zum 28. februar bitte! im übrigen: keine eselsohren und keine fettflecken in die dokumente machen!! rauchen ist in den lesesälen erst ab 20 uhr gestattet! --Zwörg 15:32, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *natürlich kannst du einen eigenen staat gründen. dafür gilt es nur eine handvoll punkte zu beachten. erstens ist dies hier ein INTERAKTIVES projekt, d.h. die staaten kommunizieren untereinander auf die ein oder andere art (handelsbeziehungen, diplomatische verwicklungen, kriege, etc.). von jedem staatengründer erwarten wir, dass es sich an solchen interaktiven ereignissen beteiligt. zweitens soll in unserer welt eine gewisse kohärente logik herrschen, d.h. bei aller fantasie leben in unserer welt weder weltallmonster noch sind die gesetze der physik völlig ausser kraft gesetzt ;-). drittens erwarten wir, dass jeder neue staat die der welt bislang innewohnende geschichte respektiert und nicht völlig auf den kopf stellt. hierfür ist es NOTWENDIG, sich einmal durch ausführliche lektüre in die bereits vorhandenen welten, deren geschichte und aktuelle beziehungen einzulesen, um nicht völlig an allem vorbei zu fabulieren. wenn du meinst, genügend überblick zu haben und bereit bist, dich AKTIV und INTERAKTIV in unsere GEMEINSCHAFT einzubringen, such dir auf der weltkarte ein freies land aus, sage bescheid wie es heissen soll, dann tragen wir es in die karte und es kann losgehen ;-). also: viel spass beim einlesen und welten schaffen!! --Zwörg 15:38, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *gern geschehen. bei allen fragen keine scheu, sondern einfach drauflos gefragt! und nicht vergessen, voting für unser projekt hier: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Projekt_des_Monats ;-) --Zwörg 15:57, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *hallo erstmal! :) ich würde dir noch empfehlen, dich in unserem forum anzumelden http://weltenbibliothek.siteboard.eu/ ich wünsche dir weiterhin noch viel spaß hier! --Bowlingkugel 16:43, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Hallo Exuled, Zwörg hat Dir ja ausführlich auf Deine Frage geantwortet. Bleibt mit im Moment daher nur Dich willkommen zu heissen und viel Spass! -- 16:58, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zeitung für Fiskland *Kuddeldu hat sich aus schulischen Gründen eine Auszeit genommen. Sollte er Dir also nicht antworten, so sei ermutigt, diese Zeitung trotzdem anzufangen. Wir können Dir auch helfen. Natürlich müssen wir versuchen, im Geiste des Erfinders zu bleiben, aber die Welt hier sollte lebendig bleiben und nicht lahm liegen, nur weil ein Autor mal fehlt. Ich bin sicher, Kuddeldu sieht das auch so. -- 12:17, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Anfragen Wie ich siehe bringst du dich hier klasse ein und deine Artikel gefallen mir sehr. Ich habe die ganze Zeit eine Idee für ein neues Land, traue mich aber nicht damit anzufange, weil ich mit Rammstein schon genug zu tun habe. Hättest du Lust ein neues Land mit mir zusammen aufzubauen und dann auch alleine weiterzuführen? Das Land könnte den Namen Jamaipan tragen und eine Mischung aus Japan und Jamaika sein. Ist nur ein Vorschlag, wir könnten auch was anderes machen, würde mich interessieren, ob du überhaupt Interesse hast. --Bowlingkugel 17:36, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *also ein land mit hauptsächlich schwarzen bewohnern ist ein muss. ich kann ja schon mal eine flagge machen, wenn du willst. Kannst hier ja mal kucken: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_der_Nationalflaggen Wenn du eine idee hast kannst du mir ja bescheid sagen. --Bowlingkugel 18:28, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *hier die vorabversion, noch total verpixelt: http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/9483/flagoftom.jpg hast du dir das so vorgestellt? sag mir bescheid, wenn ich das ändern soll. --Bowlingkugel 19:17, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *also mir gefällt Territory of Mukangesha schon ziemlich gut. die flagge mache ich jetzt noch mal in schöner qualität, soll ich die ähren noch farbig machen oder sind die umrisse so gut? --Bowlingkugel 19:27, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *kommt mir bekannt vor. :D Bild:Tomflag.jpg --Bowlingkugel 20:01, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *ja finde ich auch, ich wäre für das grüne oder das ganz südliche hellblaue land. --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 16:22, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ich hab das Dokument für Territory of Mukangesha angelegt und dich als Bearbeitenden eingetragen. Du kannst dich ja an den Artikeln Amerikaniens, Aquanopolis oder auch [Rammsteins ;-) orientieren und mit dem Schreiben anfangen.--►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 16:42, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *ok mach ich :D --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 16:46, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Fussball Du hast ja die Amerikanensische Ultra Soccer League geründet. (gute Idee!) Du hast aber schon gesehen dass es die Amerikanensische Nationalmannschaft gibt? Dort werden ja auch Verbände us genannt. Verbindest Du das dann noch irgendwie, damit alles gut zusammenpasst? Vergiss auch nicht, Deine Dokumente zu kategorisieren. Ich habe das bei Corexic mal nachgeholt . das mit dem land mit schwarzen Einwohnern ist in er tat eine sehr gute Idee, das haben wir in der tat noch nicht. dafür wurden scho oft schwarze Sklaven angesprochen (zB in Dixieland) oder schwarze Einwanderer in Amerikanien und die müssen ja irgendeine Herkunft haben. Der Name Territory of Mukangesha gefällt mir auch sehr. Go for it! -- 21:55, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Die Saison Ergebnisse in einem eigenen Dokument ergibt halt ein klassisches Nachschlagewerk, welches nützlich ist für jeden, der die Thematik erweitern will und schnell Informationen braucht, um das Gesamtgefüge kohärent und logisch zu erhalten. Von daher macht das natürlich sehr wohl Sinn und ist eine gute sache. Zumal diese ganze Fussballthematik ganz offensichtlich für viele sehr attraktiv ist und wir mit Sicherheit erleben werden, wie dieses Feld weiter ausgebaut wird. Christchurch ist ja nur ein ganz kleines Städtchen im Dixiländischen Grenzgebiet, jetzt halt eine amerikanensische Exklave. Ich werde mal sehen ob und wie ich die Karte anpassen kann, eine zusâtzliche, gezoomte Version auf die Region wäre sicher nicht schlecht. Wegen der TOM schau bitte noch, was ich an Bowlingkugel schrieb. Es braucht definitiv gar nicht viel, neudazugekommene Länder auch in die historische Vergangenheit zu integrieren. Danach machen wir noch entsprechende Anpassungen in den anderen, relevanten Dokumenten, dadurch wird das neue Land auch gleich gut verlinkt und schon sitzt das Ganze! -- 23:09, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *ich finde wir sollten den wahlspruch nochmal überdenken... ;) --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 20:07, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Jetzt stehe ich ein bisschen auf der Leitung: Was meinst Du mit "goldenem Buch"? -- 18:23, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja: Dieses Bild hat keine Quelle und Lizenz: Dies bitte nachtragen: http://weltenbibliothek.wikia.com/wiki/Bild:14LABOR.gif -- 18:29, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Das, was du geschrieben hast, finde ich richtig gut. Vielleicht schreibe ich heute abend auch noch ein bisschen. Wie sieht es z.B. mit den Bevölkerungsgruppen und Religionen in T.O.M. aus? Ich wäre dafür, dass auch ca. 25% Araber dort leben. Als Wahlspruch vielleicht: "patria nigrorum, spes omnium" -> "Heimat der Schwarzen, Hoffnung aller". --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 15:17, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ich werde das Land zum einen in die grosse Weltkarte eintragen. Und dann mache ich eine vergrösserte karte, aber ohne Städte und so. In diese Datei kannst Du dann die Städte usw eintragen. -- 16:13, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Ich mache das Morgen, ok! -- 17:46, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *So. Die Weltkarte wurde aktualisiert. Und hier ist die leere Karte in Grossansicht: Bild:TOMgross.jpg -- 16:23, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *hast Du kein Grafikprogramm? Wenn nicht, werde ich die Stâdte eintragen müssen, nur muss ich dann halt ungefähr wissen, wo. -- 15:14, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) *Sehr gut.-- 15:47, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Expo 1801 Bald Endet die Stimmabgabefrist für die Expo 1801! Vergiss nicht, Deine Stimme abzugeben! Und zwar hier: Diskussion:Expo 1801 Es geht darum, das Land zu küren, das die Expo als Gastgeber austragen kann. Lies Dir also erst mal alle Bewerbungsdokumente durch (sie sind in Expo 1801 gelistet) und dann gibst Du auf der Diskussionsseite Deine Stimme bei dem Land ab, welches Deiner Meinung nach den Zuschlag erhalten sollte. -- 11:42, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) PS: Dieser Hinweis geht an alle User. *Hallo Exuled, ich will dich ja nicht irgendwie drängen oder so... Aber :D ich finde, wir sollten langsam T.O.M. zu Ende schreiben. Sonst mach ich das alleine ;) Soll jetzt keine Drohung sein, aber nicht, dass du nachher enttäuscht bist oder so --►20px◄вσwŁἶИɢқчɢєŁ►20px◄ 21:31, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nochmals Fußball *Sei gegrüßt Exuled Ich merke, zu meiner Freude, dass du wieder aktiv bist. Ich habe dein Dokument World Soccer League gelesen und finde die Idee gut, doch es konnten statt vier, 16 Staaten sein. Es fehlen Deutschland, Österreich, Frankreich. Auch bin ich der Meinund, dass Dixie-Land nicht teilnnehmen sollte, wenn Amerikanien schon mitmacht. Auch würde ich die momentanen Ergebnisse nicht in den Artikel einfließen lassen. Du kannst dann ein gesondertes Dokument mit zu den Ergebnissen bestimmter Jahre schreiben. Dies erlaubt dir mehr Freiheit. Einen schönen Tag wünscht, -- 16:14, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) *Ich schlug 16 Staaten vor, die an der World Soccer League teilnehmen, da mir vier als zu wenig erscheint. Wir haben viele Staaten und mit mehr Ländern lässt sich mehr machen, doch es ist deine Entscheidung wie viele Mannschaften und Nationen du teilnehmen lässt. Österreich, Frankreich und Deutschland waren nur Vorschläge, die du hinzufügen könntest. Da du dich anscheinend für Sport interessierst, frage ich, ob du Interesse hast, auch von anderen Sportarten zu schreiben auf Nelas ist Polo populär. Auf Coatlicue ist es Ulma. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es auch Spaß macht über die Sportarten zu schreiben. Einen schönen Tag wünscht, -- 15:22, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Россия Hier ein Paar Städte in Russland: Sankt Stalingrad (Hauptstadt); Odessa ; Retrograd; Dreissigrad; Jakumirnstkr; Wladiwostow; Falls du Informationen Bräuchtest müsste ich mir noch was einfallen lassen.--Jeann de stuttgart 19:17, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC)